1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for display devices for mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones and electronic paper has been increased. In the display devices, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels that output light of different colors, and various colors are displayed through one pixel by switching ON and OFF of display of the sub-pixels. In the display devices, display characteristics such as resolution and luminance have been improved year after year as well. However, since an aperture ratio decreases as resolution increases, it is necessary to increase luminance of a backlight in order to implement high luminance, which leads to an increase in power consumption of the backlight.
In order to solve this problem, a technique that adds a white sub-pixel serving as a fourth sub-pixel to red, green, and blue sub-pixels known in the art has been proposed. According to this technique, a current value of the backlight is reduced as the white sub-pixel enhances the luminance, and thus the power consumption is reduced.
To reduce the luminance of the backlight, there is a method of performing image analysis, reducing the luminance of the backlight based on luminance and saturation of an image and reducing power consumption. In this case, when the image is determined to be high in neither luminance nor saturation as an analysis result of input signals of the image, the luminance of the backlight is reduced. However, there are cases in which even in the image determined to be high in neither luminance nor saturation, when the luminance of the backlight is reduced, a deterioration in a display quality is recognized.